


An Anonymous Note

by Silvercyclops



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvercyclops/pseuds/Silvercyclops
Summary: Scott Summers has no idea how he's going to talk to Pietro Maximoff, much less tell him how he feels. When Jean suggests anonymous notes, Scott thinks he might just have found his chance.





	An Anonymous Note

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaahhhh here it is my first published fic! I wrote like two other versions of this back in 2016/2017 but now it's here! and other people can read it!

Here’s a few facts about Pietro Maximoff.  
1.He’s one of three sophomores on the varsity basketball team.  
2.He’s top of the class every year without fail.  
3.He’s one of the most popular kids in school, and girls are constantly orbiting him, hanging off his every word.  
4.He’s genuinely one of the nicest people you will ever meet.  
5.Scott Summers had the locker next to his and had the world’s largest crush on him.

Every morning Scott was greeted with a “good morning” or a “ready for that bio test today?” or something else infuriatingly nice that Scott never managed to answer in a way that wasn’t a stuttering mess. He couldn’t take this incessant kindness and what seemed to be genuine concern for him. He almost wished they could go back to middle school when Pietro was rude and always in a teen angst fueled bad mood. If that was the case, Scott could just brush off the crush and go back to focusing on school,but now he was falling faster everyday and he really didn’t appreciate it.

After school, Scott paced around his room explaining the new Pietro incident (he picked up a pencil Scott had dropped and their hands almost brushed during the exchange,) while Jean was flopped on his bed painting her nails. She rolled her eyes at the whole event. “You gotta talk to him. He’s probably telling people these same stories, but you’re the weird kid that just stares at him while he’s trying to be nice. Is that what you want? For Pietro, his friends, the basketball team, and probably loads more people to see you and just think of you as that weird locker kid?”

“I mean, obviously not, but it’s not that simple! I can’t just talk to him, he’s like- well he’s like that, and I’m definitely not even in the realm of that. I wish there was a was I could talk to him without looking at him or trying to actually say words from my mouth.” Scott plopped down in his desk chair and ran his hands through his hair. “It’s just really difficult talking to cute people, you know?”

“Ok I’m gonna let it slide that you’ve never had a problem talking to me, the cutest person you’re ever gonna meet, but I have the best idea. You should write him little secret admirer notes. It’s perfect because you’re already locker neighbors so you can’t have that awkward moment of putting the note in someone else’s locker, you’ve already said many cute things to me about him, and it’s anonymous so he’ll never have to know it’s you if you don’t want him to.” Jean sat up and flashed Scott a smile. “You’re welcome.”

“Ok I am definitely liking what I’m hearing, but what if someone sees me and tells Pietro? I don’t think he”ll like hearing that a boy is writing him love notes.”

“Hmm, you’re right I didn’t think about that because most of our friends are cool with us being bi. So what you could do is put them in his locker after school when he’s at practice because no one’s ever in that hallway, or you could say you were doing it for me or Jubes or something.” 

“I don’t know I’m still a little worried about it, but yeah, maybe I should give it a shot.” Scott opened his desk drawer and pulled out a notepad along with a couple of pens. “But because you suggested it Jeannie, you have to help me write some.” Jean groaned at that, but within half an hour they had a nice stack written up and ready for Monday.

All of Monday Scott was buzzing with anticipation and slight anxiety. The note was burning a hole in his pocket, and as soon as Pietro walked off to the gym with his basketball bag Scott pushed the note through the locker vent and released a deep exhale. He did it. The only thing he could do now was wait for Tuesday morning with bated breath.

The note fluttered onto the floor as soon as Pietro opened his locker. He picked it up with a small “huh” and quickly read it. “Hey dude check this out,” he said as he turned to Scott. “It’s a secret admirer note. That’s so cool, I didn’t know people still actually did stuff like this. I wonder who it is? Do you think she’s pretty? It’s probably a shy little freshman who saw me at a basketball game let’s be real.” Pietro kept his quick excited ramble going despite Scott just staring blankly at him. Of course Pietro’s immediate thought was a girl. He didn’t really expect anything else if he was being honest with himself, but there had always been that little seed of hope growing in Scott’s stomach that maybe Pietro could like boys so hearing him crush that hope really brought Scott back to reality. He managed a small “yeah that’s cool dude,” before quickly walking to his first period.

Every time Pietro smiled at the notes, Scott’s heart both swelled and ached. He loved being one that was responsible for that soft smile, but it sucked knowing that his feelings were never going to be reciprocated. But there was another silver lining besides that smile; Scott had managed to hold many conversations with Pietro and he felt that they were definitely in the acquaintance stage. Pietro even said “hi” to him in biology which Scott overanalyzed for hours while he was in the kitchen watching jean attempt to give herself bangs. It was such a major step for him,to actually be able to talk to Pietro and maybe be friends with him that even if he never revealed himself as the note writer, he’d still consider the whole thing a success.

It was a Wednesday that Scott decided that maybe he should up his game a little and put more than one note in there. Maybe it would come off as desperate or maybe it would come across as sweet, but the only way to find out was to try. He was pushing the second note in when he heard a “Yeah one sec I forgot my deodorant.” Scott froze as Pietro rounded corner. 

“It’s you,” Pietro said softly as he stepped closer. “Why didn’t you tell me it was you? You knew how much I liked them.”  
“Uh yeah I didn’t think the fact that a boy was writing you romantic notes was really gonna fly. You’re like the straightest boy I know, and I thought you’d like,out me and turn the school against me or something.” Scott felt a tear run down his cheek and silently cursed himself for looking so pathetic.

“Aw man I can’t believe I even look like I would do something that awful. And I- uh I’m actually pretty gay myself.” Pietro reached out and wiped the tear off of Scott’s chin. “I know I kept talking about a girl when I mentioned the note writer, but that’s only because I’m not really out at school and I never imagined it was actually a cute boy writing me such sweet notes. I really like you, like so much but never did I ever imagine it was actually you” He smiled, but then looked at his locker with disappointment. “ This is absolutely the worst time to say this, but I really do have to go back to practice. I’ll talk to you later?” 

Scott flashed him a smile. “Yeah, we’ll talk later.” He slid the third note into the locker and walked home, a smile plastered on his face and his heart racing the entire way.

Thursday morning Scott unlocked his locker to find a note falling out of it. He grinned over at Pietro before carefully unfolding it. “Wanna grab some food with me after practice?” along with a phone number was written in Pietro’s tiny, neat handwriting. Scott was about to answer when an idea popped into his head. He pulled out his notepad, scribbled an answer, and handed it back to Pietro. “It’s a date <3”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed bc i have like a million headcanons and ideas for them.  
If you want you can follow me on tumblr @silvercyclops (feel free to send me asks!)


End file.
